


Nice To See You Again

by Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tucker learns to dance, mentions of grimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons/pseuds/Tuckington_RvB_Grimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is done, and Tucker doesn't know what to do with himself until he stumbles upon a Dance studio. What happens when the Reds and Blues decide to meet up again? Well Tucker gets to show off his new moves, and one person specifically is definitely taking notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lesson

After he left the military Tucker didn’t know what to do with himself. He had always been doing something in the army. He had never had this much time on his hands since he was captain of a small group in the resistance, but even then his mind was always working. Sure he had Junior to keep him busy, but nothing to do while he was at school. 

He heard the familiar thumps of Junior coming down the stairs, and turned to his kid. Handing him his space lunchbox and rubbing his head affectionately. Junior ran out the front door, honking excitedly. Tucker laughed at his overly happy son, it was Junior’s first basketball game that Tucker would see. 

It took about fifteen minutes to get to Junior’s school, the both of them singing and rapping like a bunch of dorks all the way there. Once they arrived Tucker watched Junior hop out of the car and grab his book bag. 

“Hey, i’ll be at your game tonight! See ya there sport.”

“Honk, honk!.” He watched as Junior ran up to his friends and walked into his school before leaving. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, since he woke up early this morning from nightmares. He had been having alot of them since he got released from the army. If he was being honest he missed it, the stupid training drills and ridiculous team mates. The stubborn reds (who were total losers of course, suck it red), but he really missed Wash. He missed the stubborn asshole, and his sarcasm. His smile when he was laughing, or the way his whole face showed how he felt. He missed that stern voice of his, yelling at him and Caboose to keep running. But more than anything he missed him being there when he woke up. Having him standing over him with a stern look on his face, and a hand on his hip. Tucker remembered when he called Wash a sass queen, and remembered how red Wash’s face got. 

Shaking himself from his pinning thoughts, Tucker saw a small outta the way coffee shop that looked decent enough. Pulling his car into the parking lot and parking it before walking into the shop. Coffee Divine, as soon as he walked inside Tucker could see why it was called that. It smelled amazing inside and he walked up to the counter, waiting for the barista. 

He was a little shocked when a familiar face popped up in front of him. 

“Donut?!” 

“Tucker? Oh man it’s good to see you! I didn’t think i would ever run into you again.”

“Same here, wait is that a ring on your finger dude?”

“Oh this? Yea Doc finally asked me to marry him!”

“Thank god, it took him long enough. The only ones we’re waiting on now are Griff and Simmons.” 

“Tell me about it, those two refuse to admit their feelings for eachother!” 

“I know, honestly how did they even manage to fight when they were constantly flirting.” Donut let a small laugh.

“So what kind of coffee do you want?”

“Surprise me man, just anything that’ll wake me up.” 

Tucker sat back and looked out the windows that outlined the shop as Donut made his coffee. He noticed a building across the parking lot with a sign that read something Dance. Tucker turned slightly towards Donut, eyes not leaving the building. 

“Hey Donut, do you know anything about that place over there?”

“Huh? Oh that’s a dance studio, the woman who runs it comes here a lot. She went to a top notch dance academy but hurt herself so she opened that place up. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just caught my interest.” 

Donut gave him his coffee and after a couple of minutes of polite conversation they said goodbye. Tucker’s curiosity got the best of him and he waked over to the dance studio. Opening the door he got a good look at the sign before stepping in. BloodGulch Dance Studio, it was surprisingly well lit and Tucker heard upbeat Pop music coming from down the hallway. Walking up to the desk he was greeted by a shorter man who gave him a warm smile. 

“Hi! How can i help you?”

“Um i wanted to um…”

“Take a dance class?”

“Yea, that.” Tucker laughed nervously and the man behind the desk chuckled and nodded his head.

“Here follow me, there is a class going on right now!” Tucker followed behind him, feeling a bit out of place. The guy stopped at a viewing area and beckoned Tucker to him. Tucker walked forward slowly and what he saw was amazing. He could easily tell who the teacher was as she lead the class. She was amazing, but so were the guys and girls dancing with her. 

He waited outside the room for the instructor but she didn’t come out with the dancers. 

“Follow me inside, please.”

Tucker walked into the dance room, and he couldn’t believe that the instructor wasn’t sweating after that dance. She smiled at him and he smiled back, feeling much more at ease.

“Hello, my name is Julli. I’m the instructor here.

“Hi, i’m Tucker, and i could tell you’re an amazing dancer!”

“Thank you! If you do not mind me asking why did you come here.”

“Honestly?” She nodded at him “To keep my mind and body, busy and distracted.”

“Why?”

“I was in the army for a long time, and i went through a lot of things.”

“I see, come here. I will teach you something now, then we will see if distracts you.”

“A-Alright”

He was sore, he was very sore. He knew he was flexible, more than a guy usually is but damn his body was hurting in places he didn’t know it could hurt. He was laying on the ground, groaning in pain and Julli was laughing at him wholeheartedly. 

“Glad to know you enjoy my pain.” 

“So, will this do?” Tucker looked up at her and nodded. Maybe he would finally be able to forget.


	2. Damn him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there is a huge skip in time, I’m writing this on my Google doc account and it deleted the ending to the last section of the first chapter. But basically, tucker just went home to sleep because he was tired. Also, I'll try at the very least to update once a month! >~

Tucker woke up by the overly loud sound of his alarm. He groaned in reluctance to leave his bed, but he needed to shower and get ready for Junior’s game. Tucker opened his eyes after about five minutes and stared at the ceiling. He saw Wash standing over him for a few seconds as he did. That same mockingly stern frown on his face, and hand on his hip. Tucker’s hand reached up to touch what wasn’t there and Tucker was struck with an intense feeling of longing. 

Sighing he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. The muscles in his back protested, and his legs disagreed with the movement of walking to the bathroom. 

He nudged the bathroom door open with his shoulder, and slowly took off his shirt. He caught sight of the blue tattoos that covered all of his back and torso, cringing at the memories that flooded his head. Tex and Church, every memory had those two fuckers in it. A sad smile broke out onto his when he remembered the stupid box canyon they were stationed in, and how simple it used to be. 

Hooking his thumbs into his pants he tugged them down and stepped out of them. His body protesting every movement that he was making. Reaching into the shower, he turned it on and waited a few moments for it to warm up. 

His muscles practically melted when the warm water hit his skin. A pornographic moan escaped Tucker’s mouth at how good it felt. 

It took him the better part of an hour to shower, but could you blame him? The water felt great on his back and neck. Shaking his head to clear the drowsiness, he finished rinsing the conditioner from his hair. 

Stepping out of the shower Tucker shivered, it was cold. Wrinkling his nose he got completely out of the shower. He grabbed the towel he set on the counter earlier and wrapped it around his waist. He took a second to run his fingers through his hair, effectively getting rid of the knots. 

Walking into his bedroom, he grabbed one of his nicer shirts and his favorite jeans. The shirt was a teal, aqua, sky, whatever the hell color it was. The jeans were black and were slightly worn, and if he looked in the mirror, which he did, he could tell they made his ass look nice! Smirking to himself Tucker through on the shirt and made his way downstairs. 

He opened the fridge and grabbed the Gatorade that Junior left this morning. He closed the door and grabbed his phone and keys from the tabletop. He went through a mental checklist to make sure he didn’t leave anything on or open. 

Once he was satisfied that he didn’t, he left his house (making sure to lock the door) and got into his truck. He hated to admit to himself but it was hard getting in the truck, with how sore his legs were. He probably looked like a guy that was compensating for something since he couldn’t get into his own truck. 

After a while, five minutes of embarrassment, he finally managed to get his ass on the driver’s seat. Laughing a little bit at himself, he put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of his driveway. 

Not liking the silence, Tucker turned the radio on. He remembered the song even though he was sure he never heard it before. A couple of seconds later Tucker realized he had heard it, in the dance studio. 

He was humming along with the song, and hips swaying slightly to the beat when he pulled up to Junior’s school. He pulled his key out of the ignition and groaned when he realized. He was going to have to get out of the car, his ridiculously tall car. 

“I’m getting a smaller car.” Even though he knew he wouldn’t be, it was nice to think about it. 

Opening the door he swung one of his legs over, internally dying as his legs protested each movement. Even though getting out of the car still hurt like a bitch, it was definitely easier than getting in the damn thing. Practically sliding off the seat, he got out of the car rubbing his thighs slightly before closing the door and locking the car. 

Putting the keys in his pocket he walked to the basketball courts inside Junior’s school, seeing his son just in time to see him doing great in pre-game warmups. As per usual he could hear the parents of the opposite team criticizing his son and his size. 

“What is that thing? I can’t believe they let something that looks like that on the court to play with the normal kids.” Tucker stiffened and calmly put the Gatorade, the blue kind was Junior’s favorite, on Junior’s bag and walked over to the woman who felt her opinion on his kid was necessary. 

“Excuse me? Hi, yea I'm that thing’s dad and I wanted to let you know that if you ever speak about my kid like that again, what he looks like will be the last thing you worry about.” He found it somewhat amusing how far her jaw dropped, probably able to do that because she sucked so much-

“Dad!” Tucker smiled and picked up his son, hugging him tightly. He would never admit it out loud but Junior was heavy, and he was only in good as shape as he was because Junior loved piggyback rides. 

Setting him down, Tucker smiled down at his son affectionately. “Hey there kiddo! You siked for your game today?”  
“Honk! Honk!” Tucker chuckled and playfully punched Junior’s shoulder lightly. 

“Me too, you gotta promise you’ll show me that awesome slam dunk of yours!” Junior let out more excited honks and grunts, happy his dad finally got to see him play. His dad equally as happy that he finally was gonna be able to really be apart of his son’s life. 

 

Once the game was over, and he and Junior had gone out for some celebratory Ice cream because Junior was A-fricking-mazing, Tucker put the radio on as he drove home. He looked over and noticed Junior was already sleeping, tired from playing. He pulled into their driveway, once again silently suffering and gently picked up Junior, bumping the door closed with his hip. 

Once Junior was in bed, after being momentarily woken up to change and brush his teeth, Tucker let out a small sigh as he laid in his own bed. His painfully cold, to big, bed that did nothing but remind him of what he wanted. 

He loved being with Junior and he would never trade what he has now for what he had in that small box canyon, but god did he want just a piece of what he had there. He knew exactly what, or more so who, that piece was. 

That perfect smile that was so rare and Tucker felt like he owned the world when he was the reason it showed. That certain stern tone that Tucker swore he used only for him. Those nights where he would find him in the training room, both of them there for the same reason. His scars becoming Tuckers etched into his memory. 

Damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! but on the upside, I have a nice little twist for y'all next chapter! It's gonna be in Washington's point of view!


End file.
